No te cierres al Amor
by Bella D'Cullen
Summary: Bella es una gran exitosa y oculta un pasado que le ha merecido el nombre de: La eterna Novia de NY... Pero alguien llega y le da...chispa a su vida. el problema es que ella ya odia a los hombres.Edward tendra que reconstruir la confianza de bella, podra?
1. Prologo

**Hola! =) Esta historia es mi Favorita si me preguntan. No la escribo sola... La escribo con mi Amiga Vaanhe Rodriguez... Espero que la disfruten. Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

**BPVO:**

Los hombres son una porquería,solo te usan para tener sexo contigo, te dicen que te aman, que sin ti no pueden vivir, que eres todo para ellos, y bla, bla, bla; después lo que nosotras vemos como algo hecho realidad para ellos es solo un juego. con un hermoso anillo y en un lugar hermoso te piden que seas su esposa y su mujer para toda la vida, y todo era mentira

tu aun como una estúpida e idiota, incrédula aceptas por que piensas que el también es tu vida que sin el no puedes vivir,y todo se resume a una absurda separación o como me paso a mi; te dejan peinada y arreglada en el altar, esperando por un amor que nunca existio.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, soy una exitosa abogada. dueña de un bufete muy reconocido en Nueva York. y el idiota que me dejo plantada fue Jacob black mi novio de toda la secundaria...

Todos los hombres se arrepentirán de conocerme cuando les dé algo de su propia medicina... Traición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tal?... Espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Reviews?**_

_**ATT: Marii'**_


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola! =) Esta historia es mi Favorita si me preguntan. No la escribo sola... La escribo con mi Amiga Vaanhe Rodriguez... Espero que la disfruten. Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>1er Capitulo: Recuerdos<strong>

**BPVO:**

Y ahí estaba yo… poniéndome mi vestido de novia, sin duda era hermoso y perfecto. Hoy me casaba, estaba tan feliz. No paraba de llorar me veía tan hermosa en el espejo… mi mejor amiga, rosalie, estaba a mi lado… todo era perfecto… ya me podía ver a mi misma caminando hacia el altar con la gran cola de mi vestido…

- Bella llamando a tierra!-dijo rosalie mientras chasqueba sus dedos frente a mis ojos- en donde estabas- solo pude mirar a ros con vergüenza…- dios bella! Eso fue hace 2 años… cariño debes superarlo el nunca valio la pe…

- La pena si, lo se. Me lo repites siempre que me pongo mal. Pero tu no me entiendes rosalie… a ti no te dejaron plantada después de años de noviazgo!-ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo caminaba de un lugar a otro

- Pues no, no lo se y espero no saber q se siente, porque si te vieras bella… te darias lastima a ti misma-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sus palabras siempre dolían pero eran una verdad tan cierta como que, el cielo es azul y los príncipes no existen- ahora si me lo permites… regresame a mi jefa porque tenemos un importante caso que atender-dijo tirando sobre mi escritorio una carpeta repleta de papeles

- Ya te entendí…. Hablame de ello- sono el teléfono, corrección, mi teléfono…

- - Alo?

- Señorita swan… tengo lo q me pidió-dijo erick mi investigador privado

- Claro espera un segundo Yorkie- tape el auricular y le dije a rosalie- puedes retirarte, luego reviso esto-señale a la carpeta, ella se retiro, pero no sin antes tirar la puerta de mi oficina

- Dime erick

- Señorita, tengo lo que necesita

- Finalmente?

- Si… pero deberíamos discutirlo en persona

- Si claro… en mi departamento?-ofreci

- Si como no… la veo ahí a las 8:00pm. Hasta luego

- Adiós.

Finalmente… 2 años de espera para saber el nombre de la zorra por la cual Jacob me dejo…. Pero primero tenia que concentrarme en el "importante" caso que tenia delante de mi… pero no podía. Suspire y me pare de mi comoda silla… contemple a cuidad de Manhattan… el atardecer era realmente un espectáculo que me dejaba sin aliento.

Llegue a la iglesia justo a tiempo… baje de la limosina con ayuda de Rosalie pero algo iba mal todos empezaron a murmurar cuando yo baje del auto..

- Ross que pasa?

- No lo se…- ella fue a preguntarle a el padre que me iba a casar, el se encontraba en las puestas de la iglesia… luego de unos minutos rosalie regreso con una cara no muy buena…

- Dime.. que pasa?

- Jacob… Jacob no ha llegado- entonces sentí como si cayera al abismo…

Tocaron a mi puerta… "Pase" grite odiaba cuando me interrumpían.

- Señorita bella…. Mando a decir la señorita rosalie que si ya reviso los papeles- dijo mi secretaria

- Y es que acaso ella no tiene un comunicador?- grite

- Si.. pero..

- Dile que ya voy a revisar los malditos papeles… que esperas?- dije a ver que ella no se retiraba y entonces de nuevo me dejaron sola. Odiaba cuando ros se ponía en ese animo… y eso era algo ya frecuente… los últimos 2 años ha sido asi…- sono el teléfono

- Diga?

- Preciosa… nos vemos esta noche en mi departamento?-pregunto la mosca de james

- No. Tengo planes. Adiós.- era la 5ta llamada del dia… estúpidos e ingenuos, piensan q todo es cuando ellos quieren. Ja! Conmigo eso no funciona asi….

Volviendo al asunto de Ross… tendría q hacer algo x ella… tenia que recompensara… bingo! Le voy a organizar una cita.. solo tendría q mover algunos contactos y…

- Bella! Revisa los malditos papeles!-dijo rosalie por telecomunicador

- Ya te escuche jefa…-dije mientras me sentaba en mi comoda silla y abria la carpeta… un divorcio- maldita sea rosalie que carajos tiene de importante un Divorcio!

- Lee los nombres!...- cuando observe el primero pude darme cuenta de la gravedad del asunto…

- Asi que al fin mi padre se va a separar de la zorra de victria eh?- suspire… 4 años ya era un record para mi padre

- Si… por eso te di el caso. Bella tienes un plan para esta noche?-pregunto después de un suspiro

- Umm… a las 9 estoy libre… que vamos a hacer?

- Perfecto… te quiero en mi casa a las 9:30… ocupate del caso bells- y corto la comunicación

Perfecto… ahora tenia que ir otra vez a terapia con la Dra. Rasalie Hale…. Siempre pasa después de que empieze a recordar el fatídico dia de mi boda…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tal?... Espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Reviews?**_

_**ATT: Marii'**_


	3. Cancelacion de ultimo minuto

**Hola! =) Esta historia es mi Favorita si me preguntan. No la escribo sola... La escribo con mi Amiga Vaanhe Rodriguez... Espero que la disfruten. Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

**RPVO:**

Dios,Bella estaba englobada con jacob,no paraba de hablar de el, lo que necesitaba era hacerla entrar en si.  
>-Bella! Revisa los malditos papeles!-Grite por el telecomunicador<br>-Ya te escuche jefa…Dijo bella en tono burlon, odiaba que hiziera eso.  
>- maldita sea rosalie que carajos tiene de importante un Divorcio!<br>Dijo muy exaltada,entonces me rei para mis adentros,¨hay que inocente eres bella,no sabes lo feliz que estaras.¨  
>-Lee los nombres!...Dije Yo. Leyó los nombre y despues bufo.<br>-Asi que al fin mi padre se va a separar de la zorra de victria eh? Dijo bella con un tono de rabia y alegria juntos.  
>Yo pense por un momento que bella no seria capaz de completar este caso sin ofenzas de por medio, pero entonces escucho un que estaba feliz de hacer este tramite asi que decidi dejarle ese trabajo...<p>

-Si… por eso te di el caso. Bella tienes un plan para esta noche?-Dije yo un poco seria, tenia que hablar con esta niña y sacarla de ese enorme hueco al que ella se habia metido solita. Espere un momento y no Oi nada en la linea,entonces repondio entre dientes.  
>-Umm… a las 9 estoy libre… que vamos a hacer?-Dijo un poco enojda,o canzada?y de pronto pense,WoW jacob hizo un buen trabajo, si lo que queria era arruinar bella, lo consigio.Y Entonces pense ¨es necesario hablar con ella ahora mismo¨.<br>-Perfecto… te quiero en mi casa a las 9:30… ocupate del caso bells- Y No podia tolerarla cuando se ponia de ese genio insoportable asi que decidi colgar.  
>Me Quede pensando en como reaccionaria yo si me pasara ami y pense ¨Bella es valiente, Otras mujeres se hubieran cortado las venas e intentado matar¨.<br>¨Tilililip,Tililip¨Era mi telefono que interrumpia mis pensamientos alocados.  
>-Si,Bueno?<br>-Ola muñeca,estas libre esta noche?  
>-Emmet?- Emmet era mi mejor amigo y el de bella y mio. lo queria mucho, Bella me decia que estaba enamorada pero yo no pensaba eso. En realidad le temia al amor.<p>

-si, soy yo…. Te pregunte si estabas ocupada esta noche? es que unos amigos y yo vamos a ir a bailar y pues te queria invitar-Dijo con una voz juguetona.  
>Yo pense un momento y murmure ¨Ay no bella¨.<br>Emmet escucho y dijo.  
>-Hay vamos invita a esa aburrida chica,que se divierta un rato.<br>Lo Considere y luego pense que ella tenia que hablar conmigo. Por fin pude decir algo.  
>-Emm enserio gracias por tu invitacion pero tengo un compromiso importantísimo esta noche, lo siento no puedo ir-Emmet bufo y dijo.<br>-Hay vamos ross no volveras a rechazar una cita con migo por ir a hablar con la loca bella, ella no te escucha.  
>Hubo un silencio incomodo y yo lo rompi enojada<br>-¡EMMET BELLA NECESITA ALGUIEN QUE LA APOYE Y TU DICES QUE ES UNA LOCA? NO LO PUEDO CREER!  
>El se quedo atonito y me respondio en un tono un poco serio (para el.)<br>-Hay ross vamos no te enojes -Dijo El Con Voz Suplicante  
>Yo lo concidere por un minuto y luego pense ¨soy una idiota, emmet tiene razon, Bella nunca me escucha, Si lo hiziera no estaria aun en esa deprecion!¨<br>-Lo Siento emmet-Me disculpe un poco avergonzada, Habia gritado a mi mejor amigo.  
>Emmet rio y en tono tierno me dijo.<br>-Tranquila rossa te entiendo,Bella es una miga un poco difícil, su situacion es seria por culpa de ese imbesil de jacob, Me gustaria ir y partirle...  
>No le deje continuar por que sabria que seria capaz de hacerlo asi que le dije<br>-Emmet estoy un poco cansada,Mira ya es tarde mejor me voy a casa-dije mientras chequeaba la hora en mi reloj… eran las 7pm-. Hablamos al rato Ok?  
>Emmet callo y me dijo<br>-Ok muñeca cuidate. Suerte con tu ¨amiloca¨  
>Yo rei y apague el estaba empacando todo para irme,algo hizo que me detuviera y dejara los ojos abierto como plato.<br>Era una foto,Bella y jacob sentados en el prado abrazandose el uno al otro. No me contuve y la rompi en muchos pedazos,le tenia tanta rabia jacob que no me gustaba ni siquiera verlo en fotos.

**BPOV:**

Ya me sentia canzada,habia pensado tda la tarde en la zorra de victoria,era una idiota como podia dañar el matrimonio de mis padrs,fingir que me queria y amaba en frente de charlie y luego querer arruinarme por completo mi carrera.

Mire el reloj y quede atonita cuando vi que ya eran las 7:45,en quince minutos tendria que estar en mi casa para recibir la información que me tenia erick y el trafico en manhattan no era muy bueno a esta hora.

Sali muy deprisa y choque con mi secretaria, ¨¨WoW esta idiota si que era una deserebrada,siempre estaba atravezada en mi camino¨¨  
>-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA MIRA COMO HAZ MANCHADO MI TRAJE!-Le grite cuando me di cuenta que había derramado café en mi camisa y lo grite tan alto que pude ver como las miradas de todos se pozaban solo en mi y la secretaria.<br>-Lo-lo Si-sien-to Srta Be-Bella.-Dijo ella con una voz que demostraba tuve ganas de acercarme a ella y ayudarla a levantar, pero me limpie un poco la ropa y pude notar que aun me miraban.  
>-Que miran idiotas! sigan trabajando-Dije con una octava de voz mas alta.<br>Iba saliendo de mi oficina y pasaba un taxi.  
>-Taxi,Taxi.<br>El taxi se acerco a mi abri la puerta y me di cuenta que era un señor gordo con gafas y mucha comida en asiento delantero, Yo Pense ¨WoW valiente conductor que me consigo¨ El señor gordo me miro de forma extraña,valla otra basura mas en este mundo,pense para mis adentros.  
>-Necesito Que Me Lleve A La calle West houston por favor,pero en timepo record señor tengo una cita muy importante.<br>El señor solo asintio con una ahora noble mirada.  
>Me sente en la parte derecha del taxi pues no estabamos muy lejos de mi departamento.Y Entonces alli lo vi,una pareja de novios sentada tomando pude ni ver bien la imagen cuando<br>¨Pilililip Pilililip¨ Era Mi deprisa mi bolso, buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba ese mugre celular.  
>Y Hay estaba ¨POR FIN ¨ -Dije un poco exaltada.<br>El señor me miro con cara burlona y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.  
>-Si,hola?-dije<br>-hola,habla bella?  
>-Si!Erick que pasa?<br>-Señorita bella lo siento pero no podre reunirme con usted hoy- No termine de digerir la idea cuando colgo el telefono!  
>-QUE?-grite como una loca-,esta loco!, erick eres un maldito, me las pagaras.<br>-Señorita calmese,si la ama volvera-Yo fulmine al taxista con la mirada y le girte lo mas duro que pude-ES UN IDIOTA,YO NO TENGO NADA CON ESETE TARADO DE ERICK! Ahora lléveme la calle central park south west 57 park south west 57 park south west 57 thcentral park south west 57 th  
>El señor se acomodo en su silla y fanfarruño algo como ¨WoW salio bravita la nenita¨Yo ignore el comentario.<br>Empeze a pensar en jacob y la pareja de novios en el parque,se veian tan hermoso,juntos,enamorados,divinos,depronto vi como uan lagrima corria por mi mejilla...¨Basta bella eres una idiota¨ decia mi conciencia y en menos de dos minutos estabamos frente al edificio conde vivía ross,el señor me decia algo pero yo no le ponia atencion. Pague el taxi y me adentre en el edificio

- buenas noches señorita isabella-dijo el conserje bob

-buenas noches, sabe si ya llego rosalie?-dije sonrindo amablemente

-si, llego hace hora y media…

-gracias…-y segui caminando a los elevadores. Presione el numero 9 y espere… cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas del asensor pude ver a una hermosa figura de pelo rubio hay estaba,perfectamente parada esperandome en la puerta de su apartamento con una copa de vino y un vestido juvenil muy hermoso. Esa era ross mi amiga, mi psicologa 

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tal?... Espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Reviews?**_

_**ATT: Marii'**_


	4. Confesiones inesperadas

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la Fantabulosa Stephenie Meyer C:_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! =) Esta historia es mi Favorita si me preguntan. No la escribo sola... La escribo con mi Amiga Vaanhe Rodriguez... Espero que la disfruten. Besos!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Confesiones inesperadas<strong>

**BPVO:**

Hola bella!-Grito ross desde el otro lado del pasillo.  
>Camine lo mas rapido posible para llegar donde ross y que no siguiera pronto llegue la abraze lo mas fuerte posible y en menos de un minuto mas de una lagrima habia logrado salir.<br>-Bella!bella estas bien,Grito ross muy exaltada,no acostumbraba a verme Despegue de ella y la mire a los ojos.  
>-Ho bella ese maldi...<br>-Shh Shhh ross mejor entremos no te parece?  
>-Ho si entra,Lo siento.-Entramos y nos sentamos en su sofa rosa,muy lindo por sierto.<br>-Bueno bella por que estabas hoy tan ida?por que llorabas en la entrada de mi apartamento?por que vienes con esos ojitos de triztesa y dolor?Haa mi amiga, mi hermana, mi niña hermosa?  
>-Yo...Yooo,Ross yo venia pensando en el!Se lo dije por fin,y ross dejo sus ojos abiertos como platos!Inmediatamente se lanzo a mi brazos y me abarazo tan fuerte que tuve que darle una palmaditas para que me dejara respirar,-Ross,Ross no puedo respira!Dije yo casi ahogada!<br>-Ho lo siento,y esbozo esa sonrisa perfecta propia solo de ella.  
>-Quieres un cafe,o un trago o algo?<br>-Ummmm,Sabes que si!dame un trago por favor.  
>-Claro te lo traigo.Y Salio de la habitacion,Yo me quede pensando en esa hermosa pareja de novios que estaba sentada en ese parque,Mi cara estaba helada asi que sentia como las lagrima se delizaban por mis mejillas,no me di cuenta cuando ross llego por que estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.<br>-Bella,Bella...Tierra llamando a bella,Decia ross mientras yo despertaba de mi transe.  
>-Hay gracias ross-Y Bebi un poco de la se acerco a mi y seco mis lagrimas.<br>-Haber señorita no piensa decirle a su psicologa lo que le esta pasando por la cabeza?Dijo ross en tono conosolador y a la vez brulon.  
>No pude evitar soltar una carcajada casi inaudible.<br>Entonces me puse a jugar con las hilachas de mi bufanda,con mi mirada en el suelo ross se paro y me dio la la tome y ella me lavnto del mueble,me abrazo y no se por que razon ella solto unas lagrimas.  
>-Ross,Ross-La tome de los hombros y la empeze a ella tenia los ojos perdidos en otro mundo,no se quedaban quietos.<br>Depronto solo me miro a mi y me abrazo de nuevo,y romio en llantos inconsolables.,nos sentamos en el sofa y yo no pude resistir ver a mi amiga,mi casi hermana llorando.  
>-Ross que te pasa por que lloras?<br>De pronto se quedo viéndome fijamente a los ojos,tanto que senti que se estaba metiendo en mi mente y viendo todo lo que pensaba,asi que rapidamente me pare del sofa y le grite muy fuerte,ya estaba asustada.  
>-¡ROSALIE HALE ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?-Ella reacciono a mi grito y se paro enseguida a mi lado,bajo su mirada y cuando la mire fijamente a sus ojos aun seguian saliendo lagrimas,no lo podia soportar,ella aun seguia llorando y yo no sabia la razón…lo sabria en poco tiempo. <p>

RPVO:

No sabia como iva a decirle a bella lo que me pasaba, se pondria de mal humor por no haberle dicho antes.  
>-Ah! Bella- Fue lo unico que pude decir<br>-QUEEE ROOSS QUEEEE?-Dijo bastante exaltada!se notaba muy preocupada  
>Asi que se lo dije<br>-Bueno bella es que, te he ocultado algo… tengo un pasado oscuro.  
>Dije para que ella se lo imaginara...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disculpen lo corto del cap =) <strong>_

_**Reviews?**_

_**ATT: Marii'**_


	5. Subiendo animos

Capitulo cuatro: subiendo animos!

RPVO:

Bueno tenia que contarle ahora mismo a bella o sino me volveria loca mas de lo que estaba.

Tomeee mucho aire y lo solte de golpe…

Me pare del sofa y me arrodille al frente de bella poniendo mi cabeza entre sus piernas

Ella empezo a acariciarme el cabello y empeze a recordar todo lo que me habia hehco ese tipo…no decia su nombre por que el solo pronunciarlo me dolia

- bella...Yo…Yo...termine con mi novio!

Bella paro de acariciarme el cabello y solto un grito espelusnante!

-QUE! QUE HAS DICHO ROSALIE HALE?

Y entonces empeze a lamentar el habérselo dicho.

-Si, Termine Con Andres!

Bella me quito de una forma brusca poco habitual de ella de sus rodillas.

-Rosalie en que estabas pensando cuando te pusiste de novia con ese tipo que yo ni conozco!-reclamó

Yo dude en contarle la historia pero empeze a llorar y bella se arrodillo al lado mio!Me puso un mechon detras de la oreja y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Cuentame ross… que paso con ese tal andres?

Me lo dijo con tanta dulzura y amor que tuve dos preguntas en mi cabeza!

"Bella es asi de sentimental y jacob la daño?

o Es una buena actriz y buena amiga?"

La mire fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate

-Bueno andres era un amigo de la infancia y vino a manhattan por que se entero que yo estaba aqui, queria confesarme todo el amor que habia sentido siempre por mi, bueno… encontro mi direccion y fuimos a tomar unos tragos.

Ese dia por la noche estabamos sentados en la barra donde servian los tragos, entonces el se arrodillo en frente mio y pido la atencion de todo el mundo.

(NO SE VAN A CASAR)

cuando todo el mundo volteo el estaba arrodillado ante mi y me dijo ¨Ross tu eres mi vida, la luz de mis ojos te quiero pedir por favor que seas mi novia¨

-Andres habia sido mi amor platonico toda mi secundaria. No te lo dije bella por que no te gustaba que yo tuviera novio!

-PERO ROSS YO ERA TU AMIGA!

Bella dejo caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas… hablo en pasado… se sentía traicionada y no era para menos

-si pero… bella entiende!-le grite cuando ella empezó a ponerse de pie… mi miro fijamente y dijo:

- que voy a entender… q Mi! Mejor amiga no me dijo nada? Eso quieres que entienda rosalie!- me puse de pie mientras ella me gritaba todo eso….

-no! Lo que no entiendes bella.. es que hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por separarme de andres!- le grite de vuelta- tu tuviste una mala experiencia con Jacob- suspiro- y lo entiendo.. pero no puedes culpar a tdos los hombres por eso…

-si!... si puedo- se sento de nuevo- y tu vas a apensar igual… porque terminaron- alzo una ceja. Maldita sea! Metió el dedo en la yaga

-pues… el.. el me engaño- susurre.. era tan vergonsozo que ella tuviera razón… pero yo, tenia que intentarlo…

-sigue defendiendo a tus amiguitos los hombres…- ella era tan dura… y tenia razón… de pronto mis rodillas empezaron a flaquear y cai llorando… soy tan estúpida.

BPVO:

Ella me había mentido. Me había traicionado… y todo porque? Por un asqueroso e imbécil hombre!... no era justo

-sigue defendiendo a tus amiguitos los hombres..-dije después que ella misma comfirmara que la habían engañado! Estaba sentada y escuche de repente un golpe sordo… levante la vista y Ross estaba de rodillas… me dolia verla asi… Maldita sean todos los hombres!... me acerque a ella y la abrace, uni mi cabeza con la suya y le susurre: No vale la pena Ross"

-lo se! Soy tan estúpida…-susurro de vuelta

-shh.. tranquila… tu no eres el problema… sino ellos…-le dije mientras secaba alguna de sus lagrimas.. su ojos azules estaban las opacados con tristeza…

-bella… yo… lo siento. En verdad no quise mentirt…

-lo se- la corte- solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- ella asintió- confía en mi ross…

-esta bien- se sorbio la nariz- pero… me prmetes que si vuelvo a tener alguna pareja… no lo descartaras sin conocerlo antes?- me miraba suplicante… yo entrecerré los ojos… ella usaba ese truco cocmigo, y funcionó

- si… pero! Tienes que tener cuidado Ross.. el 99,9% de los hombres son todos iguales…-le dije en broma… en verdad eran el 100%.. pero no tenia que quitarle la esperanza

-ya aparecerán nuestros caballeros de brillante armadura bells…-dijo ella reincorporándose y sentándonos en el comodo y bonito sofá

-si…claro-puse mi mejor cara de esperanzada, ella rio.- hey! Ross se me ocurre una idea..

-cual?-dijo entusiasmada

-bueno… ya que te ha pasado esto y me has tenido que soportar..-ella negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía-..sabes que si!.. bueno… pensé que te podrías tomar unas vacaciones y..

-ni lo sueñes isabella!... el bufete es lo único que me mantiene ocupada… además te extrañaría demasiado-dijo abrazandome… con ella era con la única que yo era mas o menos sentimental…

-bueno entonces…-estaba pensando en alguna idea…-… ummm, renovemos tu guardarropas?-ofreci

-oh! Dios bella! Si! Claro que si!... existe una diseñadora de San fransisco… que wow! Tienes que ver sus diseños! Es famosísima!-dijo todo esto sin tomar aire y dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.. era tan refrescante verla asi…

-ok. Pero quieta… me estas mareando!-ella se detuvo- que tan caro me saldrá la diseñadora?

-oh.. pues no lo se! Pero es mas barato que las vacaciones… creo-ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Me iba a levantar pero ella ya estaba camninado de vuelta, traída algo en las manos..- mira.. en la pagina 10.-hice lo que me pidió y aparecieron modelos con trajes ejecutivos.. muy bonitos…- no es fantástica!... se llama Alice Cullen-dijo con ambas manos en sus caderas..

-pues si, son muy bonitos…pero como piensas hacer que ella diseñe para ti, si esta en san fransisco…?

-simple bells! La traeos aca una temporada… puede quedarse aquí en mi departamento-ofrecio. Yo pareci estar pensándolo… pero era para hacerla sufrir…- anda bells! Ella me encanta.. por faa!-hizo un puchero

-esta bien-me encogi de hombros. Pero entonces ella me abrazo muy fuerte- Ro..ross… no puedo…respirar-me solto

-disculpa-susurro

-tienes que dejar de ir a gimnasio con emmett…-dije con una gan sonrisa, para que supiera que era broma

-y tu crees que no lo he intentado?-dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina llevándose las 2 copas de vino- el oso ese me arrastra para alla… dice que asi mas hombres me miraran-decia mas alto para que la escuchara… camine en dirección a la cocina y la encontré sirviendo mas vino..

-hey! Sabes que mañana tenemos trabajo verdad?-dije señalando las copas

-sip…pero necesitamos relajarnos bella… el mundo no se acabara porque no vayamos a trabajo mañana… además es viernes! Todo se pone muy lento los viernes-dijo con un puchero

-si claro.-ya encontraría una forma de tirar el vino q me sirvió en la copa- cambiando de tema… no has hablado con el oso?

- si…- se ruborizo- me invito a salir hoy…-susurro

-y porque no aceptaste!- emmett a pesar de ser algo bobo… era un muy buen partido, y yo sabia que el se sentía traido por ros… ella no le era indiferente…

-porque tenia que hablar contigo bella… además eso seria como una cita… y…

-y..?-la anime, pero ella no respondia- te gusta emm-declare

-NO! Bella! Como se te ocurre! El es un amigo… cambiando de tema… sabes de que me entere-dijo con voz sombria…

-que?-me recosté en la encimera de la cocina

-el abogado defensor de victoria, es Jacob black- dijo sin mirarme, pero entregándome la copa….en mi cabeza solo hbaia una pregunta: "No se cansa de hacerme daño?"….

CONTINUARA


End file.
